


Bee-lieve!

by LoverboyLance1



Series: A Broken Princess [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverboyLance1/pseuds/LoverboyLance1
Summary: The heroes discuss what to do about Marinette, and maybe a few bee jokes occur.





	Bee-lieve!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the fic! I loved the bee jokes and Chat and Bee's relationship, and I wanted to sort of highlight on that a bit, and other relationships (platonic or romantic) will be developed later on! Enjoy!

The other heros sat in numb shock after Ladybug left, sitting there in an uncomfortable silence, unsure of what to do. “W-Well,” Chat muttered. “W-What do you think I should do?” Carapce looked up at the hero with a grim look on his face. “I don’t know dude. I-I just don’t know.” After a minute ot two, the queen’s voice broke through the silence. “I-I just don’t understand.” she finally said, looking at the ground as she spoke. “I mean, I know whatever trash that Lie-la girl has to say is a lie, I-I’ve known from the very beginning.” Everyone looked at Queen Bee with shock as she mumbled, her normal confident facade dissapearing at the moment although her level of sass was the same. 

“But,” she continued. “To think that that bitch could hurt Dupain-Cheng like that, I mean, Marinette is the kindest, most confident person I’ve ever met.” Queen Bee finished and looked up to see her teammates dumbfounded faces and hers immediantly became red in response. “I-I mean, if anyone should do that to Dupain-Cheng, i-it’s me, right?” The group just smiled as Chloe became more and more flustered. Chat leaned closer with a cheshire grin on his face. “I didn’t know you were as sweet as honey, Queenie!” he happily chirped, causing the flustered hero to punch Chat in the arm playfully. He grabbed his arm in mock pain and collapsed to the floor, causing the other heroes to laugh and temporarily forget why they were feeling so down. 

“Queenie,” Chat fake pouted. “Bee-hive yourself!” Chloe scowled down at Chat causing the hero to erupt in a fit of laughter. Crossing her arms over her chest Queen Bee growled. “Shut up.” Chat laughed, wiping a fake tear from under his eye. “I’m just kidding, B.” Chat said, although he still recieved a scowl. “Fine,” he sighed. “No more bee jokes, scouts honor!” As he said that he placed one hand over his chest and the other in the air. Rena chuckled. Chat turned to face her direction. “What?” he asked, tilting his head to the side comically. Rena laughed. “I-I’m just not sure we bee-lieve you!” Rena managed to stutter out, laughing all the while. Queen Bee groaned as Chat gave Rena a high five, the two clutching their guts because they were laughing so hard. 

Carapace smiled as he watched the others antics, but he still felt guilty about what had happened to Marinette. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get Chat’s description of the girl out of his mind. Chloe was right. Lila was a bitch, and a bitch that hurt one of his best friends. How he could have been so blind, he didn’t know. But, he knew that he needed to start fixing his mistakes, now. Rena looked at her botfriend in concern, noticing that he was zoning out into his own little world. As she left Chat and Bee to playfully bicker, she went up to her boyfriend and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, startling him out of his own mind. 

He looked up at Rena with a pained expression on his face. “W-We need to fix things with Mari.” he told her grasping her free hand in his. By now the other two heros had joined the rest of the group. “That sort of pshycological abuse,” Carapace continued. “That could really hurt a person.” Chat winced as he remembered his model persona telling Marinette that as long as Lila’s lies weren’t hurting anyone they shouldn’t do anything to provoke her. Oh how he wished he didn’t say that. How he wished he had seen Marinette’s pain sooner. “Yeah,” Rena agreed. “But how do we help her? If she f-feels like an o-outsider with her f-friends,” Rena stuttered through her sentence, which practically reeked with guilt. “Than how are we supposed to help her?” 

The heroes thought for a moment before a lightbulb went off in Chloe’s head. “Hey, Chat?” Queen Bee asked. “What time did you visit Marinette last time?” Chat scratched his head in thought. “Um, around 10:00pm. Why?” Queen Bee smirked. “Well, it’s 9:36pm right now, which means that Dupain-Cheng should still be up. We can go visit her now and try to help her.” Rena and Carapace’s eye’s widened in shock. “Y-You mean as superheroes?” Rena asked in disbelief. Queen Bee scoffed. “Of course! I mean, she found some comfort with this cheese-reeking cat,” Chat cried out in protest but Chloe kept talking. “Then with four superheroes we can all offer our support. Besides, I’m in her class at school so I can offer her some sort of comfort.” 

The heroes all looked at eachother. “So, is that the plan?” Carapace asked, looking to Chat for an answer. The catthemed super hero gave a curt nod. “The more support she has is probally for the better. I mean, we’re super heroes, right? You just got to bee-lieve it will work!” Chloe let out a high pitched screech. “Chat, I swear, one more bee joke and I’ll sting you!” Chat laughed before turning back to the two other heroes. “Beside, what could possibly go wrong?”

Rena sighed as she whispered to herself. “Thanks a lot you smelly cat,” she muttered as she and the other heroes leapt of the tower towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery. “You just jinxed us.” And as her eyes met her boyfriends, she realized they both had the same idea.


End file.
